Forever
by InvisibleMoon
Summary: " Because if something is forever, it is their love"
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE .

 _Meant to be_

There are things that look just perfect, but when you give them a closer look, you see that they are not perfect they have flaws. Sometimes, you see two pieces of a puzzle you may think that they were made to fit together, but when you try to do so, you realized that one was too big, or the other too thin, you understand that they weren´t the half of a complete thing , you understand that they weren´t meant to be.

She still remembers the feeling of letting him go, the heartbroken she felt.

She still remembers herself sobbing in her room, her parents by her side not really knowing what to do, Tikki wispering encouraging Word and sweet nothings to her.

But that didn´t stopped her from crying because her Cat was gone. Chat Noir went away, and with him, her heart.

She thought that Ladybug and Chat Noir coul work, she thought that Marinette and Sebastian were forever, only they weren´t.

Why Sebastian? Why?

The thougt of her smile still makes him cry, those sparkling blue eyes he won´t ever see again.

His father even seemed to care, he even took him out for dinner once! But Gabriel Agreste had no way of knowing how much he loved her.

Plagg tried to cheer him up. He toldjim stories, offered him cheese.

But that didn´t stopped him from crying, because her Lady was gone, gone for good, but gone and with her his heart.

Why Juliet?, Why?

It´s true that love is way more complicated than it seems, but it is also true that we al heal, and with time they did.

DECLAIMER: I don´t own Miraculous LadyBug.

Thanks for Reading, it´s my first fanfiction, and English is not my fist lenguaje, so sorry if this is only trash.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 .

 _A little broken_

Alya entered the bakery and jumped the front counter, then quickly climbed the stair to reach her and Marinette´s apartment.

The apartment remained almost the same as when they were just teens.

Obviously some things change, the walls were now light blue, and the paintings in the wall were new.

Marinette´s parents moved to another apartment a few blocks away, there were no stairs there, so it was easier for them to live there.

-Guess who is having an interview with one of the most famous models of Paris!

A now 22 year old Marinette looked up from her sketches to look at Alya and said:

-It might be a wild guess, but I will saw that you did.- she smiled warmly at her best friend´s excitement.

\- You got that right, girl.

Alya could barely contain her enthusiasm, it was the first time she was assigned to cover an interview with someone that was well-known through all Europe, most of the times the she only got the local artists since she was new in the magazine and all.

-Who are you interviewing?- asked the blue eyed girl.

—Adrien Agreste  
— Oh really !  
She remembered Adrien, after all he was her first real crush, so she remembers him with CARIÑo, she forgot her crush on him after meeting Sebastian, after that they became friends, but they lost contact with time.

—I am really nervous— Alya confessed — what if I screw it, you know how my boss is, she is always looking for something that is wrong, and Adrien he is known for avoiding personal questions, so all the articles are always about his career, but I was told to make it of him, Adrien Agreste, not the modelling industry, I re-

—Alya— Marinette put her hands in her best friends shoulders— breath— she watched how the girl in front of her inhaled — everything is going to go fine, you are really talented, this is your passion, remember when we were met?

I remember how you always had information about Ladybug and Chat Noir before everyone else, that you left behind even the best journalists of Paris, Adrien is not going to know what hit him. Do not forget that we were friends with him, he was always kind to us. He was a great guy , do not believe what others say about him being cold, he surely hadn't change a lot since the last time we say him.

Alya didn't dare to say Marinette how her eyes sparkled while speaking of him so instead she hug her best friend.

— You are right— she let her go— I better get started.

Marinette was right about Adrien, even though he looked cold and serious now, deep inside him he was still the awkward, friendly and sensitive person he was before, it is just that he built an armore for himself, so he could be hurt, not again.

Because just as Marinette, he was a little broken. They were more broken than they let show

* * *

 **I don´t own Miraculous. Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir**

 **Thanks for reading, I am sorry if sometimes I don´t write clearly, but English is my second lenguage, so please no flames**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

 _No blue eyes_

Alya went to her room, which once was Marinette's parents, and started researching about Adrien Agreste, she went through his early life, his beginning in the modelling industries, and more.

When she was looking through photos of Adrien Agreste's former love interests, the journalist became intrigued on how if you looked pass the facade of glamour and fake happiness you could see that the female always seemed possessive over Adrien, holding onto him like he might just vanish, like he would leave even if begged to stay, while in the other had, Adrien never looked happy-truly happy -he looked bored, like he would like to be in another place, or maybe, with someone else.

Alya also noticed something rather odd about the girls, they always had Asian features, or would be white skinned with black hair, sometimes even had the tree of them.

Could in it be...

She called one of her friends at work to come over just to make sure.

...

Aimee was a really sweet co-worker of hers, always smiling, she and Marinette had met before, but she was surprised to see her knocking at her door but still let her in.

—Hi — Marinette greeted her— How's everything going?  
— Splendid— Aimee smiled to Marinette — yesterday -  
— Aimee!— someone yelled

Alya appeared in the room, both girls turned to look at the brunette.

— Come I have to show you something!

Aimee sent an apologetic smile to the girl she was talking earlier, which in return nodded and smiled at her best friend's antics, and followed Alya to her room.

Once they were there Alya gestured to the pictures in her computer

—Tell me what you see

—Uh, Adrien Agreste with her former girlfriends— Aimee said unsure because she knew that wasn't what the brown eyed was looking for.

—Yes, but I meant, what do you see about the girls physically speaking.

Aimee enlisted all the attributes Alya had already noticed.  
Just then, Marinette appeared in the door

—I am going to order some pizza, do you want?

Both journalists nodded yes and Marinette walked away.

—I think that, maybe, there is a woman that is the base for all of these— Alya pointed to the pictures in the computer.

Aimee thought about it for a moment, it made sense, so she agreed white her.

— Do you know someone with this qualities?— asked the friend

— Yes, I do, we do— said Alya looking like she might just start yelling of joy.

—Who? — Aimee said frowning, truly confused.

— She just walk out of that door.

Aimee gasped.  
—Ok, let me get this straight, you— the hazel eyed girl pointed to the brunette— think that Marinette, the Marinette we know and just walked out the door, is the base of all the women the super famous Adrien Agreste has been with?

Alya answered " mhm" and nodded yes.

—Why?

Alya started to explain how Marinette once had a crush on him when they went to school together,  
How dating Sebastian-who looked really similar to Adrien- made Marinette forget her crush on Adrien.  
Also how not long after, Adrien started going out with a girl named Juliet-whom looked just like Marinette.

Alya told Aimee how they became close friends afterwards.

She talked about how they acme closer later on, because they were the only person they could rely on for sometime, because they were just as heartbroken, the look in Marinettes blue eyes matching the sadness and loneliness in Adriens green ones.

But she also said that even though the look in their eyes was caused by different people, when Marinette looked into Adriens eyes, and he looked into hers, their sad gaze and broken eyes seemed to fix.

She explained that somehow their eyes sparkled more only looking at the other, than in the happiest moment with the heartbreaker.

They never knew that, they were to depressed to see it, and non of their friends were brave enough to told them.

— But Marinette has blue eyes, non of the girls has blue eyes— said Aimee

— We will have to ask him— was Alyas reply.

 **I don´t own of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

 **That you for reading, I would like to know if you like it, or if you do not, I would like to know why**

 **See you nex chapter !1**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 _The same person_

Today was the interview with Adrien Agreste, Alya convinced Adrien's manager to do it in the girls apartment.

—Adrien is coming, Marinette!—shouted Tikki in Marinette's room, which was currently packed with all her working stuff because Alya made her clean up all the apartment, so it was flawless.

—Low your voice Tikki!, Someone might hear you! — her girl whispered-shouted

Tikki rolled her tiny and adorable eyes:

—There's no one here , Alya is at Nino's place remember?

—Whatever, anyways, why are you so excited?

— Well you know, uh, I never get to met famous people!— replied Tikki rather unsure.

—You already know Adrien, are you sure there's nothing more?

Tikki mumbled something that sounded like " Plagg", but quickly recovered and said yes.

Suddenly a knock was heard, Tikki hided in Marinette's pocket with a swift move, and both headed downstairs to open the door.

But there was no one in the other side.

She heard it again, _knock, knock_ , but now she heard that it was from the window, and not the door.

She slowly walked towards the window, what could it be?

Maybe it was just some bird that crashed into the window, or the cat that is always in the fire scape stairs.  
Maybe she was overreacting, but what if she wasn't? what if it was a who?

There hasn't been an akuma attack since long ago, not since that night, sometimes she was grateful for that, she didn't need to face Chat Noir any more, but it gets pretty boring just doing patrols from time to time.

She relaxed when she saw him, it was no bird, no cat, it was just Adrien Agreste in all his glory who was knocking at her window.

 _Just Adrien,_ she thought and mentally laughed at how strange it sounded.

She opened the window and let him step in.

—Why didn't you just knock at the front door? — she couldn't help but ask.

He smiled uncomfortably, and spoke:

—I escaped from my manager, but didn't know where to go, so I remembered the interview and decided to come here.

—That doesn't answer my question — Marinette insisted

—Eh, it sounded fun— he cleared his throat — nice apartment.

—Thanks— she answered

The silence that fell upon them was strange, both of them wanted to say something, but how could you begin a conversation with someone you hadn't seen in years?  
Simply talking about all those memories you have in common, they were soon enough laughing together.

Somehow they ended playing that video game that they liked so much in their school years.  
First, one against the other, then both of them like a team against the computer.

The first time they lost, after all they were out of practice, they also lost the second one, but we all know that the third one is the charm.

—Yeah! — Adrien shouted at the same time that Marinette shouted— Booyah!

Then they bumped fist and shouted:

— Pound it!

Why did they did it? No idea, it felt just so natural, just so right that they didn't thought before doing it, they just did it.

Then they looked at each other, looking for the answer to their untold questions, their fists still between them.

Marinette whisper silently the most delicate " _Cat?_ " Adrien had ever heard, then he whispered back " _Ladybug?_ " Savoring every word of that name, of her name.

After that non of them made a noise, their gaze flickering between their wide eyes to their hand in the middle.

They didn't notice that Alya returned with Nino by her side till the last one cough bringing them back.

They turned their heads towards them, their arms returning to their sides.

— H-Hey! — Marinette smiled without showing her teeth— I-I have to, uh, go

And then she ran to her room.

—He can't be—Marinette repeated more for herself than for Tikki.

— But he is, Marinette— Tikki responded looking at her girl.

—It's just that, you know, I never thought of finding the identity of Chat Noir, not after the Sebastian fiasco—she buried her face in her pillows.

—What are you going to do?

—Well I have to talk to Adrien, but I don't know how

At the same time a similar conversation was happening in the bathroom below.

—Plagg, can you believe it is her, how come I never notice?

— I was thinking the same — Plagg answered

—Wait— Adrien look at Plagg right into his eyes— you knew?— It make sense, after all Plagg was like some mini god, but he only thought of cheese, how could he don't notice?

— Of course I did— Plagg said indignantly

— Why didn't you tell me?  
The little kwami just shrugged his little shoulders and said:

—What is the fun in that?

The blonde guy gave up and just rolled his eyes— I have to talk to Marinette.

Marinette and Ladybug, Ladybug and Marinette, the same person.  
But thinking about it, it totally made sense, and Adrien would not have it other way.

_

—What was that all about?—said Nino  
—I already told you what I think— answered Alya

The green eyed boy made appearance just in that moment

—Alya, I know that the interview is important for you, I'll make sure to book an interview with you later, but right now I really need to talk to Marinette— the last word was said so softly, that Nino couldn't just not agree with Alya about her theory.

—It's okay— the brunette said— Go!

_

" _We really need to talk"_ Adrien had said and Marinette had replied with an " _I know_ "

But non of them said something, they just stared at each other.

Then Marinette took a step closer to Adrien and hugged him, he was almost a head taller than her, so she buried her face in his chest inhaling his aroma.

Adrien tensed at first, but then relaxed and hugged Marinette back.

He rested his chin on top of her head, and they stayed like that, with closed eyes, feeling like staying like that forever.

_

The interview wasn't done that day,

Marinette refused to tell Alya what they talked about in her room.

After all, they didn't talked more that a few words, they just hugged each other, making sure that they were there.

Before going Adrien kissed Marinette's hand and said:

— I guess I'll see you around my lady.— Just as Chat Noir would have done.

Marinette blushed and answered back:

—Of course you will Cat.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 .

 _Happiness_

After that day, if you stayed up late, you could see Ladybug and Chat Noir in a random roof watching the city together, together for the first time after so long.

Or if you didn't see them, it was because they were laying side by side, shoulder with shoulder in Marinette's room, talking in low voices.

They didn't dare to do something more than that, after all, they were still fixing their selves.

This went for almost a month, and Alya was going nuts.

Marinette looked happy, Marinette was genuinely happy.  
Alya usually catch her humming while working, or doodling small hearts in the corner of the napkins or the frames of the paper.

Adrian also looked happy.

The most important, the sadness in their eyes was gone.

Alya suspected that something between them happened, but she never spotted them together, till this morning.

She woke up earlier than usual, to her surprise Marinette wasn't up yet, but she let it slide with a shrug of shoulders.

She took a shower, made breakfast, and Marinette was still asleep, so she decided to go check on her, only to find her in her bed asleep.

Her back was facing Alya, she debated herself between waking or not waking her roommate up.

Then she saw something; a lock of blonde hair, Alya walked closer and there she saw them.

They were facing each other, their noses almost touching, one of Marinette's hand was in Adrien's chest, she didn't saw Adrien's arms but thought they may be around the girl's waist.

Alya decided to leave them alone.

_

Adrien slowly opened his eyes, and saw Marinette.

She is beautiful, he thought.

He tried to memorize her sleeping self

Her relaxed expression, her eyebrows, the way her eye lashes made shadows in her cheeks, her nose, her slightly parted lips.

Oh, her lips.

Last night for the first time he, for the first time, kissed those lips.

They were sitting in her bed, talking nonsense.  
He told her a silly joke and she laughed, not caring if Alya might hear her.

It's not that they didn't trust Alya, they just wanted to make sure that it was real, they wanted to clear their heads, to trust each other, all without pressure.

Without no one knowing, because they didn't knew how to explain that they were already falling almost reaching the bottom, if there was one.

Not thinking, he held her face, covering her mouth with hers.

Something inside him jumped.

Marinette responded timidly, he smiled against her lips and pulled her bottom lip between his teeth, and then massaged his lips with hers, removing the small pain she might felt, they stayed there just kissing, holding each other close.

Slowly they pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers, neither of them opened their eyes.

She gave him a peck on the lips before opening her eyes, he then opened his, both of them had the brightest of smiles.

The interview was being held today, again in the girls apartment, they were having the interview in the living room, while Marinette was working in the living room, which was close and could be seen from the sofa Adrien was sitting.

—One more question, why never blue eyes?

Adrien understood what she said, and was surprised she noticed, because at first he didn't notice the patron he was following, not before he could stop himself.

—Because— he glanced at Marinette — the girl I love the most has blue eyes.

After that day they made their relationship official.

They fought, of course they did, but they knew the thing was to fight for each other, not against .  
Each day they fall deeper and deeper for each other.  
Because if something was forever, their love was forever.


End file.
